Antlerism
Antlerism is the devotion to Antler, a particular Brahmin skull, in Fallout: New Vegas. Doctrine Theism Antlerism is a monotheistic religion; their God's name is "Antler", a Brahmin skull that their founder believes speaks to him.Jspoelstra. “Antler | Fallout Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 30 June 2018. (9 September 2019)Tagaziel. “Antler - The Vault Fallout Wiki - Everything you need to know about Fallout 76, Fallout 4, New Vegas and more!”. 6 October 2018. (9 September 2019)Ant2242. “Davison's nightkin - The Vault Fallout Wiki - Everything you need to know about Fallout 76, Fallout 4, New Vegas and more!”. 23 March 2017. (9 September 2019) Belief The beliefs of Antlerism is barely discussed beyond the base-level. Antler guides Davison, his self-proclaimed Prophet, to decide what Davison and his group must do in order to fulfill their devotion to Him.Jspoelstra. “Antler | Fallout Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 30 June 2018. (9 September 2019)Tagaziel. “Antler - The Vault Fallout Wiki - Everything you need to know about Fallout 76, Fallout 4, New Vegas and more!”. 6 October 2018. (9 September 2019)Ant2242. “Davison's nightkin - The Vault Fallout Wiki - Everything you need to know about Fallout 76, Fallout 4, New Vegas and more!”. 23 March 2017. (9 September 2019) If Antler is touched by someone, that person is deemed an infidel and viewed with hostility.Jspoelstra. “Antler | Fallout Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 30 June 2018. (9 September 2019)Tagaziel. “Antler - The Vault Fallout Wiki - Everything you need to know about Fallout 76, Fallout 4, New Vegas and more!”. 6 October 2018. (9 September 2019) This could be a rule that only applies to outsiders, as when the Courier convinces Davison to leave the REPCONN basement, Antler leaves with them.Jspoelstra. “Antler | Fallout Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 30 June 2018. (9 September 2019) Worship It isn't exactly clear what method of worship is done to worship Antler, yet what is clear is that they do have a method of worship. They also partake in divine interaction via Davison's interaction with Antler, which he believes talks to him.Jspoelstra. “Antler | Fallout Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 30 June 2018. (9 September 2019)Tagaziel. “Antler - The Vault Fallout Wiki - Everything you need to know about Fallout 76, Fallout 4, New Vegas and more!”. 6 October 2018. (9 September 2019)Ant2242. “Davison's nightkin - The Vault Fallout Wiki - Everything you need to know about Fallout 76, Fallout 4, New Vegas and more!”. 23 March 2017. (9 September 2019) History In the distant future in a different timeline, Antlerism is first known, at least by the Courier, being practiced in the basement of REPCONN. How the Courier interacts with the Antlerists determines whether they live or perish. The Courier is tasked in dealing with the Antlerists either peacefully or aggressively during a quest at REPCONN, involving another spiritual group, the Bright Brotherhood. The Antlerists were originally part of Master's Army, but lost faith after the death of Master, and found a new faith in Antler.Jspoelstra. “Antler | Fallout Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 30 June 2018. (9 September 2019)Tagaziel. “Antler - The Vault Fallout Wiki - Everything you need to know about Fallout 76, Fallout 4, New Vegas and more!”. 6 October 2018. (9 September 2019)Ant2242. “Davison's nightkin - The Vault Fallout Wiki - Everything you need to know about Fallout 76, Fallout 4, New Vegas and more!”. 23 March 2017. (9 September 2019) References Category:Fictional Religions Category:Electronic-Game Fictional Religions Category:Completed Articles